naruto_omniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hagoromo Otsutsuki Vs The Box Of Unlimited Bliss
The God Tree the most oldest thing on the planet earth also had another legend a powerful demonic box that was said to be created from Evil,hate,greed,envy and all the most negative feelings or doings that humanity had start and there was a box almost as old as the Fabled God tree this is the story of how the great war for earth. Centuries after hagoromo and his brother's defeat of there mother hagoromo had been begged by the entire world to save them from another terrible monster a beast that was the size of. A mere building and wings that caused thunder like sounds at first Hagoromo had been resting with his new born son Indra Otsutsuki but after hearing this Hagoromo was met with a army ready to fight by his side and by his orders. His amazement to find such a large army of 25,000 men who would risk there lives to safe a world and Hagoromo in his most sturdy voice asked for his younger brother and a man stepped up before the Sage and told him "He denied our request." . Almost hurt by hearing his brother saying no to the world crisis but he knew he wanted to protect his family but before they set for the journey hagoromo asked for better info about this monster and this. Caused them to bring fourth a survivor that had witness the utter disparity it caused the survivor told the sage this "A man open the box....and he walked in the man came out a monster a being.....a being of horrible size and appearance." . And so for 10 days the army set out and took blood and will to get to the place they faced bandits and wild animals. Along but they was fearless until they was face to face with the monstrous beast the army had pulled out the sage protecting his life and the army had charged with nothing but hate and the monster. Started to pick up the men and throw them inside the box all feeding it and the monster and as one group lead the monster somewhere else and the second tried to close the box but no man could close it as the sage tried to enter the battlefield but the men wouldn't allow it. And as the more men die the more Hagoromo felt more sad about the families and kids without fathers and husbands without thinking Hagoromo had ran passed the men to the. Battlefield and there the best had nearly killed the men out of enjoyment of its rampage and as the men looked at the sage they in anger yelling at him to leave but with his ninja speed had gathered the men with his bare hands and got them away from the beast while they tried to close the gate to the box. But no use and Hagoromo had a life saving idea the only way to stop the beast was to put it back in the box itself and so the beast and Hagoromo faced off into physical combat the sage used his Rinnegan abilities and he used the deva path Almighty push. to knock down the beast and this made it more angry as it swiped at the sage with nothing but speed and as the sage dodged it's speedy attacks. The sage upon looking had with his physical fists had punched the beast into the forest and he landed clean on his feet the men looked upon the fight cheering at the sage as he is utterly defeating the beast as many died trying. The sage had raised his hand at the beast and uttered "Beast you must leave this land and don't ever return from your box." But this made the beast furious and caused it to fly into the air and throw giant feathers at him and as the sage dodges the attack he the beast again with another Almighty push this time at the boxes opening. The beast realizing had tried tor get up but before it could get up the sage punched it inside the box closing it the sage had stood upon the ruins of the landscape and he looked at the remaining army and with his power wrote on the box " Kurayami ni ochīru mono ga hikari 1 bokkusu o yorokobaseru pasu o bunkatsu shinai miru koto ga dekinai, sono mugen no shifuku no bokkusu to yoba reru, sono gisei-sha o sazuketa koto ga warudearu." And on that day they returned with only 60,000 men and the sage was greeted by his son. Category:Story